


pep talks & brotherly love

by gothzabini (girl412)



Series: guinea pigs & boys in love [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Depression, Family Feels, Gen, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, M/M, Nonbinary Character, POV Albus Severus Potter, Pining, Pre-Slash, i really cannot think of what else to tag, nonbinary teddy lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl412/pseuds/gothzabini
Summary: Albus needs someone to talk to, someone who can offer advice and who won't think any less of him for needing it. Thank Merlin for elder brothers.





	pep talks & brotherly love

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, it's been literal months since an installment of this. here you go, anyway.

Albus knocked on Teddy’s apartment door melancholically. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and he usually spent those with Scorpius, buying sweets or going on walks or drinking canned butterbeer by the Shrieking Shack. This weekend, however, Scorpius claimed to be busy, something to do with family business. This wasn’t worrying in itself –  there were odd weekends when Draco wanted to spend time with Scorpius, and Albus wasn’t one to grudge either of them that. What was worrying was what he’d seen earlier in the week, which made him uneasy. When Albus was uneasy, there was really only one person he could go to for guidance, and that was James. 

James usually spent his Hogsmeade weekends with Teddy, in Teddy’s student accommodation near their university. James was there so often that Albus sometimes joked that it was almost as if he and Teddy were living together. Jokes aside, Al knew that James had an unconditional, best friend in Teddy, and he couldn’t grudge either of them that. 

Teddy opened the door. Their hair was green today, and they had their earrings in. They were wearing the ripped jeans that Albus had never quite managed to stop being jealous of. 

“Hey, Al,” Teddy said easily. “Here for Jamie?” 

Albus nodded, walking inside easily. There was a clanging noise from the kitchen, accompanied by James yelling something about ‘are you playing Jenga with these kettles, Lupin? for fuck’s sake.’ 

It made Al smile. 

Teddy, who was looking slightly concerned, smiled at Al with something similar to relief. “I’ll go fetch him. Do you want some tea, or something?” 

Albus shook his head. “If you’re having something, I wouldn’t mind. But honestly, I’m totally okay.” 

“Cool,” Teddy said, before rushing off. 

Al could’ve followed them into the kitchen, but instead, he sat down on the couch. He couldn’t help dwelling on what he’d seen at least thrice during that week – Scorpius and Lily, bent over parchment and sitting together, their heads nearly touching as they studied it. Scorpius wouldn’t tell him what was going on, and Lily was pretending that nothing had happened. It made Albus feel insignificant, as if Scor had found a new best friend to keep secrets with, or as if Lil didn’t need her brother anymore.

“Hey shrimp,” James said easily, walking into the room with his usual energy that made you look up and smile at him even if you were having a bad day. “What’s the matter?” 

Albus sighed wearily.

“Listen, I know Dad named you for an old man, but there’s no need to act the part,” James said with a smirk. When Albus didn’t respond, his expression abruptly changed into one of concern. “Alright, Al. Do you want to talk about whatever’s bothering you?” 

Albus shook his head. He didn’t want to, not just yet. 

“Do you want a hug?” James asked, sitting next to Albus. Al nodded, leaning into his brother and closing his eyes. James’s arms wrapped around him, and he found himself lying on the sofa, half his body on James’s lap. It was a lot like how they’d shared the backseat back when they were kids, going on long drives with their parents– James, sitting with legs sprawled out and Albus half on his lap, Lily next to him, usually asleep and drooling on his shoulder.

It was the thought of Lily that made Albus finally decide to talk. 

“Do you think I’m replaceable?” he asked James softly, opening his eyes and watching his brother’s reaction closely.

James, for his part, looked confused by this. “I’m pretty sure you’re not, Al. I don’t think there’s anybody who could replace you on the planet, you know?” 

“I mean,” Albus began. “What if Scorpius doesn’t want to be my best friend anymore, or Lily doesn’t want me for a brother?” 

James frowned. “I’d say both those cases are highly unlikely. Lily loves you unconditionally, you know that. If she was okay with you after that accidental magic bout when you turned all her hair grey, I doubt she’ll stop being okay with you now. As for Scorpius….” 

Al closed his eyes again. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear whatever James had to say.

“That kid loves you, Al,” James said. “I mean, I don’t know in what ways or in what capacity. But he certainly cares about you a lot. You were the first friend he made, and you’ve been with him through everything he’s been through – when people were bullying him, when his mother passed away, after the time turner thing, you know what I mean. Why would he want another best friend? You’re the best friend he has, and he knows it.” 

“Did I miss anything?” Teddy asked, and Al opened his eyes. Teddy was walking into the room, carrying a tray full of Albus’s favourite chocolate chip biscuits. Al knew for a fact that Teddy didn’t store them in their apartment, which meant they must’ve gone to the supermarket to buy them specially. It was a small act of kindness, but it made Al tear up.

“Thank you,” he murmured, taking a biscuit and biting the end, spilling crumbs on James’s shirt. 

“Albus Severus, how dare you,” James said, but his tone was fond, and he ruffled Al’s hair even as he said it. 

Teddy was watching them thoughtfully. “Everything OK, Al?” they asked.

“I think so,” Albus said. “I just felt a little lonely, I guess.” 

“Happens to the best of us,” Teddy said softly. Their hair was beginning to go grey at the ends, and as Al watched, James gently ran a hand through it. 

“You alright?” 

“I think so,” they said, but they sounded tired. “Probably gonna go lie down for a bit.” 

“Take care,” James said, shooting Teddy a look of concern.

“Are they okay?” Al asked, once they were out of hearing distance.

“Gender stuff is hard for them, I think,” James said. “We went to the library the other day and a group of kids they knew repeatedly misgendered them. I was ready to start a fight.”

“Oh,” Albus said, suddenly feeling ashamed of the smallness of his problems.

“Hey,” James said, picking up on it somehow. “How you’re feeling is valid, too. Do you want to talk more about it?” 

Albus thought for a minute, reflecting on how James had touched Teddy’s hair, with a sort of gentleness that most people wouldn’t believe him capable of. He wasn’t usually soft like that with anyone other than his younger siblings, and there had been something about the way he’d looked at Teddy, concerned but also fiercely defensive, as if ready to fight the world for them. Hadn’t he said as much? 

“Do you have a crush on Teddy?” Albus asked.

James spluttered. “I… what?” 

“I mean, it’s okay,” Al said, suddenly realising that he shouldn’t have put his brother in a spot. Wanting to somehow make the awkwardness go away, he murmured, “I’m in love with my best friend, too.” 

“Oh,” James said intelligently. 

They were both silent for a while, before James reached out and pulled Al into a hug. Al put his head on James’s shoulder. That was another thing they used to do as kids. Their parents had at least a dozen pictures of James holding Albus like that. 

“Have you told them?” Al asked softly.

“Merlin, no,” James said, laughing softly. “I mean, they’re six years older than me. I’m probably just a kid brother to them.” 

“I think you’re their best friend,” Albus said. “And maybe when you’re both older, that age gap won’t be as big a deal as it is now.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” James said, sounding uncharacteristically glum. “If I still feel like this then, maybe it’ll all fall into place.” 

“I hope so,” Albus murmured. “You’re both good for each other.” 

James took a long, shuddering breath, and Albus, who’d never seen his confident elder brother as nervous and unsettled as he was right then, decided not to bring up the subject again.

“So,” James said, after a small moment of silence. “You and Scorpius?” 

“Not yet,” Albus said. “He doesn’t know.”

“Why don’t you tell him?” James asked.

Albus felt a sinking feeling settle in his stomach, as if he were falling off a cliff. 

“Why would he want to be in a relationship with me? I’m so depressed that I’m barely a whole person,” he murmured.

James dropped a kiss to the top of his head, something he’d picked up from their parents. 

“Hey, Al, you deserve to be loved. You’re worth that. And you’re doing your best to get better, you’re taking your meds and going to therapy and doing everything you need to do, even when it’s scary,” James said, his voice firm, not brooking any argument. “You know what you said to me about Teddy? I’m going to say the same thing to you, about Scor. You have time. Maybe in a few years, you’ll be in a place where you feel ready to broach the subject, so don’t beat yourself up over it. You’re doing everything you can, okay? Give yourself some credit.” 

“Okay,” Albus murmured, closing his eyes. “James?” 

“Yeah, squid-breath?” 

“Is it alright if I spend the night here, with you and Ted?” 

“Should be OK. I’ll floo Mum and Dad and ask, and then me and Ted will floo Mc-G?” 

Albus smiled, getting up. He’d found an Against Me! fanzine in the library, and borrowed it for the week. 

“I’m going to show this to Ted,” he said, walking to Teddy’s bedroom door. 

“Al?” 

“Yeah, beanstalk?” 

“Hold on a sec,” James said, walking into the spare bedroom. He emerged a minute later with a soft cardigan that had a guinea pig knitted into the front. 

“Surprise!” he said, throwing it at Al’s head.

“Did you… knit this?” Albus asked, feeling teary once again.

“Me and Ted both,” James answered. “Granma showed us how. Do you like it?” 

Albus smiled, held it close to his chest. “I _love_ it. Thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this!! the james & al interactions r pretty similar to how my sister and i talk to each other, lmao  
>  hmu @ gothzabini on tumblr &/or twitter to talk abt guinea pigs and potter boys :'))


End file.
